


Insociable y taciturno

by LaRosaEnflorece



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introversion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRosaEnflorece/pseuds/LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Un pequeño vistazo al carácter de Mr. Darcy.
Comments: 2





	Insociable y taciturno

Fitzwilliam Darcy nació en cuna de oro, su familia llevaba muchas generaciones siendo propietaria de la mitad de Derbyshire y saboreando los más de diez mil libras de renta anuales en la lujosa Pemberley. Institutrices de alta calidad lo educaron desde muy pequeño para ser todo un caballero: sentarse correctamente en la mesa, quitarse el sombrero frente a las damas y reverenciarlas, ser cortés y nunca gesticular o hacer signos obscenos. Del mismo modo, fue instruido en literatura, artes, ciencias, matemáticas y todo aquel conocimiento que el dinero pudiera cubrir.

Nunca recibió reprimenda alguna de sus padres o maestros, su buen comportamiento era motivo de elogios entre adultos y envidia entre los hijos de estos. Lo único que preocupaba a sus superiores era esa tendencia a pasar la mayor parte de sus ratos de esparcimiento en completa soledad. No es que Darcy carecía de amistades (muchas veces jugaba con el hijo del administrador, George Wickham), sino que simplemente se sentía a gusto estando solo. Cosas como leer un libro, cabalgar por toda la campiña o escuchar una pieza musical le parecían actividades mucho más entretenidas. El nacimiento de Georgiana, y su cariño casi paternal hacia ella hizo que adoptara a una actitud taciturna y sobre todo desconfiada.

Los eventos sociales siempre fueron una tortura con la que lidiar; el tener que trabar conversación con cualquier desconocido le resultaba muy difícil, pero en calidad de señor de Derbyshire estaba obligado a asistir a cada una de esas veladas, por muy aburridas que fuesen. Allí donde la mayoría veía una fiesta, Darcy sólo veía a un montón de bufones susurrándose chismes al oído y le irritaba tanta frivolidad de modo que se mantenía apartado, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. No tardó en ser tachado de arrogante y grosero por casi toda la aristocracia inglesa.

Quizás la única vez que se sintió bien durante una fiesta fue cuando conoció a Charles Bingley. En esa ocasión se encontraba de pie en una esquina, contando las horas para largarse, y su tía Lady Catherine se acercó con el joven caballero para presentarlos. Darcy creyó entonces que se trataba de otro de esos nobles vanidosos sedientos de relaciones poderosas; no obstante, para su sorpresa, el extraño resultó ser una deliciosa compañía. Se hicieron amigos al instante a pesar de sus distintos temperamentos. En efecto, mientras Darcy era de carácter reservado y algo snob _,_ Bingley era simpático y abierto con los demás. A cualquier lugar que fueran juntos, uno siempre acaparaba la atención y el otro el desprecio de los presentes.

Aun así, Darcy le agradecía profundamente a Bingley que nunca le reprochara su naturaleza huraña y además tenía otra razón por la cual estar agradecido con su amigo: aquella invitación a Hertfordshire, de otra manera jamás habría podido conocerla a _ella._

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Los personajes mencionados son creación de Jane Austen.
> 
> 2\. Dedico este drabble a los que somos introvertidos, a veces los demás mal interpretan nuestra introversión y todos los comportamientos que vienen con ella.


End file.
